This invention relates to electronic musical instruments using time division multiplexed signal trains for carrying musical data to re-create a performance that has been recorded. A number of systems are known in the art and reference is made to Englund U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,299 and Maillet U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,719 as recent examples. Maillet uses a triac and operates his solenoid from the 115 VAC line. The triac cuts off on the half cycle unless it is gated on. The only way for the circuit to work consistently would be for a very high sampling rate. Even then there would be considerable 60 cycle hum. Englund utilizes a pulse stretching technique which is an analog control and hence may limit how rapidly the instrument may be played. That is, it requires time to cut solenoids off.